


Smiles

by Coffeena



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Sort of? - Freeform, it can be left up to interpretation ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeena/pseuds/Coffeena
Summary: Vik has noticed something worrying about Harry's smiles.[Harry isn't as soft as he appears]
Relationships: Vikk Barn & Harry Lewis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> regarding the mental health issue tag, it's for possible personality disorder. it's not outright stated, but a lot of signs are depicted so i put the tag just in case. just a fair warning if that might upset you.

Truly, he wasn't sure how he had noticed to begin with. Vik wasn't observant, he was ditzy and scatterbrained. His mind worked far too fast and much too laboriously to focus on trivial details such as smiles. 

With Harry, though, it was… different. 

Vik and him shared a wavelength, they understood one another, and not just understood, but wanted to learn more. They both had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, and the two of them frequently shared facts between each other, comfortable to lean against one another and discuss every topic under the sun.

And it worked, too. Vik likes to talk, and Harry likes to listen, despite how easily he can become distracted. They clicked, and not only in the communication department, but also in- Vik was getting off topic. His and Harry's dynamic wasn't the subject at large currently.

It was Harry's smiles.

Harry is all smiles all the time. Cheery grins, cheeky grins, mischievous grins you need to watch out for. He’s fond smiles and warm smiles, given out when all of his friends are relaxed on Simon and JJ's couch and he's at ease. He’s small smiles, big smiles, and lopsided ones that Vik knows just as well as all of his other mates.

But Harry is also smiles that aren’t like that.

Harry is just as much false smiles and masked smiles and carefully chosen smiles that can hide about any other emotion. He’s sharp smiles, knowing smiles, terrifying ones that are all teeth and threat that no one sees until it’s too late. 

Harry smiles all the time, but not all of those smiles are kind ones.

Vik sees it. He isn't certain why it seems like it's only him, but when all their other friends can't, he definitely does.

Harry smiles at them all as friends, childish, goofy, and kid-like despite legally being an adult. He smiles at them with love and care and borderline familial attachment.

Harry smiles at their enemies like a predator, canines and gums bared in a way that tells he’s all too happy to finally have this, to finally sink his teeth into them and not let go until they stop moving. He smiles at them like they’re a toy, something to pass the time with until he’s bored. Or until he’s not hungry anymore. Harry becomes a shark, smile and all, and is anxious to go in for the kill.

Okay, so perhaps Vik's metaphors need to be dialed back a tad, but case in point, Vik sees something wild in Harry. Something no other person could ever match, hard as some may try. It's unique, and it’s something that even their closest friends don’t see, can't recognize, and may never know.

It’s something that’s not always there, or may always be there but out of sight, that sometimes even Vik misses it. He’ll get comfortable and lax, until Harry is riled once more, and only then will Vik see all fangs and no teeth.

Vik is scared of wasps and bees, of there being nothing to catch his fall, of failure, and being alone. He is not scared of Harry. He wouldn’t ever be.

But sometimes he’s scared _for_ Harry, who seems to get closer to an edge every passing year. An edge that might lead to a place Vik can’t follow, and wouldn’t want to follow to begin with.

There is something to Harry's smiles. The other less kind ones, not the ones Vik holds dear. He can't quite put a finger on it, but what he can say with utmost certainty is that they’re _deadly._ Deadly, too wide, and feral.

Vik doesn’t know how the rest of the Sidemen miss that, the way that Harry has grown.

If Harry was more like the rest of them, driven towards a purpose and need to prove themselves, who would he become? As it is, Harry is content to smile how he pleases when he pleases. With drive and purpose, where would the wolfish grins lead him to?

_Over the edge_ , something in the back of Vik's mind supplies.

Harry is smiles. Soft, kind, loving smiles that are the epitome of admiration and warmth. Harry is also teeth bared, sharp, unsympathetic, terrifying moments of pure anger. He smiles how he wants, when he wants. Harry smiles at Vik as a close friend, then turns to someone they don’t know, and smiles like a creature with too many teeth.

Vik loves Harry. He loves him and all his friends and he's positive he always will. He worries about Harry most though. Worries where his best mate will go with his life when the Sidemen are over and done with. A pit settles in Vik's stomach.

What would happen if Harry got bored of being content? 

Vik doesn’t think about that, no matter how much his brain attempts forcing him to and to plan ahead, and opts to focus on the kinder smiles that Harry gives. The ones that have Vik smiling right back just as bright.

Vik remains aware though, of the smiles that lurk out of sight, and never lets his guard down when they show.


End file.
